


A Very Warehouse 13 Christmas

by Cambiontwins



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Krampus - Freeform, Mistletoe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Myka are on Christmas duty because they cheated, they did so since they wanted to find an artefact that would bring Leena back to life. Pete being Pete accidentally releases Krampus and things get a bit crazy but all is well that ends well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Warehouse 13 Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Ho ho ho Merry Christmas to one and all, Incubi and I have decided to each do a special Christmas themed fanfic of our own choosing, so naturally I chose my 2nd favourite TV series the first being Lost Girl. This is the Christmas after the series ended, so most of the characters are mentioned in this fic, also I made a list of pairings so that almost every has someone but there will be only two main pairings in this fic Myka/Helena and Claudia/Leena. The list of couples are as follows Pete/Deb(she was in one episode and was made a regent in training so I thought they would make a good couple), Myka/Helena, Artie/Dr Vanessa, Claudia/Leena, Steve/Liam.  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.  
> A Very Warehouse 13 Christmas:

It is Christmas Eve and the Warehouse family are scattered all around the country this year, with the exception of Pete and Myka who are on Christmas duty at the Warehouse this year. It was Myka’s turn to be on chirstmas duty since she drew the shortest straw, and as Pete’s mother and sister were once again spending Christmas on a shopping spree in New York City he volunteered to stay and help Myka.

But what the others did not know is that Pete and Myka planed all of it they cheated to make sure Myka got the shortest straw, as Pete was the one who gave out the straws he and Myka discussed that she would take the one on the way left which was the shortest one, and making her draw first so that there was no chance of anyone else getting the shortest straw.

Since the regents refused to allow them to bring Leena back, the two wanted to be alone in the Warehouse unsupervised in order to look for and artefact that would allow them to bring her back. They would have done it long ago but it was one thing after the other that came up so they had no choice but to postpone their plan till a calmer time at the Warehouse.

Believe it or not Pete was the one who came up with this plan; he even went as far as steeling Leena’s body and bronzing it, to buy him time to figure out a plan. He knew if he tried to find an artefact alone he would probably cause more trouble than good so he told Myka about the plan and to his surprise she agreed, everyone wanted Leena back.

“Ok I just got off the phone with Artie, he and Vanessa just arrived at the cabin she booked for them.” Says Myka, as she walks into the office, only to find Pete sitting with a mouth full of cookies.

“Yeah Claud called me a while ago, she and Claire got to Joshua’s place safely (Swallows and takes a gulp of milk before continuing) man she is so excited their first family Christmas” Says Pete, already going for another cookie.

“Yet there was still something off about her, I think she misses Leena the most of all of us, I am not one to jump to conclusions but what they had was special” Said Myka, with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

“I know what you mean Mykes; I’m telling you I sometimes hear Claud talking to Leena like she’s still hear” Said Pete, with his confused look on his face.

“Which is why we should get started looking for an artefact, so come on” Replied Myka, turning around and walking towards the aisles.

“Yes Ma’am” Muttered Pete grabbing another cookie than quickly running after Myka.

Pete and Myka decide to check the Christmas aisle first looking for a “miracle” giving artefact; the two of them had to be careful though since there was snow and ice everywhere on the floor and shelves of the Christmas aisle. Pete being Pete of course plays around on the ice and snow, that is till he slips and goes head first into a shelf.

His head gets stuck in a wreath, and Myka has to come to his rescue since he can’t get it off himself, they both touch the wreath without thinking about the fact that neither of them are wearing gloves at that moment (When ask what they were thinking later they would just blame being tired).

“Pete, now will you stop playing around, or are you planning on playing around till you break something, and by something I mean your neck” said a slightly irritated Myka.

“Sorry Mykes I’ll be more careful” replies Pete with his best puppy dog face.

The wreath as it turns out released ‘Krampus’ the evil ‘Santa’, but they did not know it released anything so they continued on their hunt looking high and low for an artefact that could bring Leena back. Pete keeps getting bad vibes but thinks nothing of them since they are in the Warehouse and there are bad things all around them.

“I don’t know about you Mykes, but I’m starting to see doubles that’s how tired I am” Says Pete yawning at the end.

“Well Rome was not built in one day so I suppose we can call it a night and continue our search first thing tomorrow” Replies Myka.

On their way out of the Warehouse they both get the feeling that they are being watched, but neither wants to say anything to the other, not wanting to scare the other in case it was just in their minds.

Getting in the car they drive to the B&B, the car ride was silent since Pete was in and out of sleep trying very hard to stay awake, while Myka drove. Myka was not as sleepy as Pete; she just kept her eyes on the road.

Arriving at the B&B nothing looked even the slightest bit off that is till their inside and head towards the kitchen, half way to the kitchen they hear something in the living room, knowing that they are alone in the house Pete starts doing hand signs again to which Myka just rolls her eyes.

“You go left, I go right” whispered Myka to Pete.

At this moment Myka is really kicking herself for not carrying her gun with her, Pete grabs the first thing he could find a broom. The living room looks fine till they go in deeper than all of a sudden they are attacked by all the decorations and ornaments they decorated the B&B with and things that look like little evil elves.

The Christmas tree shoots ornaments at Pete who knock them away with the broom; Myka comes face to face with Krampus, Myka throws a punch at him but he grabs her arm and throws her over the couch. Pete jumps to catch Myka just in time before she hits the wall, saving her from a lot of pain.

“Mykes how did this happen and what is he” asks a panicking Pete, having put Myka down and the two of them are making a beeline for the door.

“The wreath, we both touched it so it has to be what is causing this, we need to get to the wreath and goo it” Says Myka after going through all the possible things that it could be in her head.

When they make it to the door they find it sealed shut, knowing that Krampus and his minions are on their heels they ran up the stairs Myka a few steps ahead of Pete. Myka already halfway up the stairs hears Pete grunt, turning around she sees Krampus pull Pete back off the stairs, Pete punches him hard making Krampus stumble backwards.

Myka wants to go help Pete but is cut off by the evil elves that are making their way towards her. “Go, I’ll be fine” yells Pete, not having any other choice Myka runs up the stairs the elves are faster than she is.

The next thing Myka knows she has her back against a wall with four of the elves waiting for her to make a move. Myka tries to kick the one only to get tripped by the one of the others, causing her to fall backwards and out a window.

Myka quickly grabs onto some Christmas lights, now hanging out a window of the B&B Myka is thinking of a plan. Myka hears someone say “Let go darling, I’m right bellow you” and knew exactly who the voice belonged to ‘H’G Wells (H.G and Myka started seeing each other after the “Emily Lake Stand episode” but are taking things slow and seeing where that takes them since H.G has to run errands for the Regents, going on dates are not easy thus straining their relationship, but because they love each other they are making it work, Helena did not know when her latest errand would be done so she told Myka that she would not make it home in time for Christmas thus not disappointing Myka if she said she might make it and then couldn’t make it).

Knowing that Helena will catch her Myka lets go and falls into Helena’s waiting arms. Helena catches Myka but they both fall to the ground landing in a snow bank, for a moment time stands still as the two lock eyes.

Myka leans down for a kiss but only gets halfway to Helena’s lips, before they are interrupted by Pete flying out the front door. “Pete!” Myka yells quickly running to Pete’s side, H.G on the other side runs to her car figuring this has to be artefact related and that they would need to get out of here.

“Pete, are you ok” Asks Myka checking him for injuries.

“I’m fine Mykes a bruise here and there but I’ll live” Pete reassures her.

Krampus comes walking out the door looking at them with a smug look on his face; Pete runs towards him all football style trying to tackle him to the ground. Myka on the other hand is using her brain, and quickly grabs some Christmas lights that were not on, timing it just right Myka throws them around Krampus just as he once again throws Pete through the air.

Myka hears Helena yell “Get in the car”, she runs over to Pete helps him up and runs to the car gets in the car and H.G steps on the gas speeding in the direction of the Warehouse.

“What the bloody hell is going on, and what did Peter touch that caused this” asks H.G.

“Hey, why do you assume it was me it could have been Myka” Pete defends himself by saying.

“Pete and I were looking for an artefact to bring Leena back; the first place we looked was the aisle of Noel, where Pete fooled around, slipped and got his head stuck in a wreath which we both touched without gloves on” explains Myka.

“But in our defence we were tired” says Pete from the back seat.

“Why didn’t you tell me about your plan I would have helped you” says Helena with a hurt tone in her voice.

“I only found out about the plan recently and that’s just because Pete knew her couldn’t do it on his own, and I didn’t tell you about it because I wanted you to focus on your mission and nothing else” says Myka the last part with so much love.

“This is a top secret mission that is on a need to know base” Says Pete in a weak attempt to back Myka up.

“I will deal with you later Peter” Helena says just as they pull up by the Warehouse.

Once they are inside the Warehouse they are attacked by evil elves, meaning that Krampus must be around there somewhere to.

“If we split up we have a better chance of goo-ing the wreath” Pete yells before taking off in a direction.

Taking one last lingering glance at on another Myka and H.G both take off in their own directions, Myka doesn’t make it very far as one of the evil elves shove her into a shelf causing the same rope that bond her and Helena together to fall on her and trap her. Not knowing what else to do Myka yells out “help”.

-

Meanwhile at Joshua’s place Claudia feels the Warehouse needs her, “I have to go guys, something isn’t right at the Warehouse” is all Claudia says before she is out the door and on her way back to the Warehouse. Leaving Joshua and Claire both speechless and a little confused, but they don’t try stop her, they know the Warehouse is her life.

-

Having lost the elves that were after her by using her grappler to set a trap for them, Helena hears Myka’s call for help and runs in that direction as fast as she can. Making the corner to fast Helena gets tripped by one of the elves and ends up tied together with Myka again.

The elves leave them alone, not seeing them as a threat anymore.

“Some recue party I am” say Helena sarcastically.

“You came that’s all that matters” says Myka staying as still as possible.

Helena gives Myka a loving smile at her words, than Myka remembers Helena telling her that she would not be able to make it home for Christmas yet here she was.

“I thought you said you couldn’t make it home for Christmas” says Myka.

“I did not what to get your hopes up by saying I could, and then have something come up again and disappoint you darling” replies Helena with a hint of sadness in her voice.

“You could never disappoint me Helena, you making it home for Christmas is the best present I’ve ever received, and if I could right now I would kiss all your worries and doubts away” replies Myka, as much as she would like to kiss Helena right now she can’t move because of the ropes.

“I know darling I would very much like to kiss you as well, but perhaps for now this will suffice” say Helena taking Myka’s hand and intertwining their fingers. For now this was enough even if they were bond together they knew help would come, and they were together so you we’re they to complain.

Pete is still on the run trying to run away from Krampus and towards to the aisle of Noel was proving to be a bit harder than he thought it would be. Running around the corner he finally sees the aisle of Noel so her picks up speed, forcing his legs to go faster he only stops to grab the gun from the neutralizing station.

Now with the means to neutralize the wreath Pete makes his way to spry the goo, just as he is in range and takes aim Krampus grabs him by the legs and drags him away. Deciding it is now or never Pete shoots the goo in the direction of the wreath hoping he hits it, luck being on his side the goo reaches the wreath and neutralizes it.

Sparks fly everywhere and Krampus his minions are gone, Pete is lying on the ground breathing heavily laughing at how close a call this was. Slowly he got up wincing in pain from being thrown around so much, putting the gun back into the neutralizing station; Pete wonders where Myka and Helena are.

“Mykes, H.G where are you guys” Pete yells out in hopes of them hearing him.

“Pete” he hears in the distance, so he takes off running afraid they might be hurt, he has to stop to catch his breath halfway, but gets there after a while. When he sees the two of them tied together again he starts laughing at them, “Pete this isn’t funny” Myka yells at him.

After taking out his phone and taking lots of pictures with them yelling at him the whole time, he finally frees them by going to a neutralizing station and covering them in goo on purpose. “We better start cleaning up” says Myka; they spend the rest of the night cleaning up.

Claudia finds them just as they were about to go home and asks them what happened, “We might as well tell her everything” says Helena. Myka once again gives a cliffnotes version of what happened, with Pete making sure that Claudia knew that he was the one who saved the day.

“So what your telling me is that Leena’s body has been here the whole time” ask Claudia wanting to make sure she heard this right.

“Yeah” says Pete like it was common knowledge earning pointed looks from both Myka and H.G.

“I’ve been looking into artefacts that could bring Leena back, but I always got stuck since you need the person’s body, something I thought was buried” says Claudia taking off towards the aisle of Noel.

The others just follow her wordlessly after all she is the next caretaker if anyone could have found an artefact that could bring Leena back its Claudia. Claudia gets onto a ladder and takes something off the top shelf, looking closely the team could see it was a, mistletoe, but the info broad was too high up for them to read what it was and what it does.

Claudia didn’t give them time to ask about the mistletoe or anything, she just kept walking making her way to the bronzing sector. Once at the bronze sector she waits for the others to catch up, “Pete you’re up, as you’re the only one who knows where you put Leena” says Claudia.

The three women watch as Pete retrieves Leena’s body from a secret hiding spot and puts it into the bronzer. Myka is the one who press the button and begins the bronzing; Helena keeps her distance the bronzing sector not being her favourite place to be.

Once the process is done Pete catches Leena’s body and puts it on the floor gently, all eyes are on Claudia as she gets on her knees next to Leena’s body. Claudia cradles Leena’s body close to hers, “I need one of you to hold the mistletoe above our heads” says Claudia, Pete is the one to take the mistletoe and holding it in place.

Carefully Claudia leans closer to Leena’s lips a breath away Claudia stops to whisper “Come back to me”. Claudia kisses Leena gently than pulls away nothing happened, “Kiss her with all the love you hold for her Claud” says Myka hoping that it would work.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out Claudia leans in again this time not holding back she kisses Leena the way she has dreamed of being able to once again, pouring all her love and feelings into this one kiss. Just as she was about to pull away with tears in her eyes Leena pulled her in for another kiss, hushed whispers are exchanged between the Claudia and Leena.

Pete, H.G and Myka wait till the two are done before each hugging Leena and welcoming her back, “Let’s go back to the B&B I’m beat” complains Pete.

“You do know that we have some cleaning up to do there as well” says Myka, earning groans form Pete and H.G.

Once the team got to the B&B Leena told them that if they cleaned up that she would cook them all a nice Christmas dinner, so of course they all agreed. Leena and Claudia went to buy the ingredients, while Pete, Myka and Helena got to work on cleaning the house.

It took them till night to get the house to look presentable again, but it was so worth it when they all sat around the table and ate their Christmas dinner, with Leena there all felt right with the world again.

After dinner Leena and Claudia cleans up while Pete, Myka and H.G go upstairs for some much needed rest. Pete falls face first on his bed and is dead to the world. Myka and Helena on the other hand start kissing as soon as they close their door.

“Take off all your clothes” demands Myka, striping off her own clothes the two end up having a quick shower.

To them a shower is never just a shower, they wash each other letting their hands roam everywhere, their hands lingered some places. They each dried themselves, trying to make their hair as dry as possible without have to use the hairdryer.

The two women got into bed naked, even though they are both so tired they needed this, so Helena rolled on top of Myka knowing full well that they are both soaking wet from want. Helena pushes her thigh in-between Myka’s legs pushing firmly against Myka’s pussy causing her to let out a soft moan.

Myka shows Helena the same amount of pleasure by pushing her thigh up for Helena to grind on, which Helena happily does. Together the two women find the perfect slow rhythm moving in sync with one another like it was the most natural thing to do.

Helena buried her face in Myka’s neck while clenching the sheets tightly, Myka cradled Helena’s head with one hand while her other hand was on Helena’s ass helping with the thrusts. Myka was starting to get needier but Helena refused to go faster so Myka flipped them over and picked up the pace herself.

Helena welcomes the change of pace but did not have the too energy to do it herself, as sneaky as it was Helena was hoping that Myka would tire of the slow pace and do something about it. After the day they had both of them were getting closer to reaching their orgasms and fast, a few well timed thrusts later the two came together, making them feel closer than they have in months.

Myka kept thrusting only now she was thrusting much gentler, trying to prolong their orgasms for as long as possible but all good things must come to an end. Rolling off of Helena Myka pulled her close and the two fell into a peaceful slumber together.

Mean while in the bathroom Leena and Claudia were sitting in the bathtub soaking up the heat, while Claudia got Leena up to speed with everyone’s lives, and who is dating who. When the water got cold the two retired to Claudia’s room, Claudia felt so nervous just like the very first time they made love.

Leena could see by not only Claudia’s body language that she was nervous but also by her aura, Claudia went and sat on the bed still wrapped in her towel looking at the ground. Leena smiled at her lovers shyness, taking off her towel and action that brought Claudia’s eyes to hers in an instant.

Leena walks up to Claudia stopping right in front of her, with steady heads she removed Claudia’s towel. Leena sits on Claudia’s lip and kisses her deeply, Claudia’s hands grip Leena’s waist like she is afraid that if she lets go Leena would disappear.

The two get into a very heated make out session, which only beaked when the need for, air became too much. Leena takes Claudia’s right hand and puts it in-between her legs, Claudia slips her fingers through Leena’s warm heat both of them moaning at the touch, one from how good it felt and the other from how wet her lover was for her.

Slowly Claudia pushes two fingers into Leena afraid that she might not be use to the feeling anymore, but Leena wanted tonight to be passionate and hot, they had the rest of their lives for slow, sweet lovemaking. Leena impales herself on Claudia’s fingers, taking the hint Claudia thrusts into Leena hard and fast, Leena reaches between them and Claudia spreads her legs more for Leena to have better access.

Leena pushes two fingers into Claudia, causing the younger women to lose her breath, while Leena moaned at how tight Claudia was. The two fell into a fast relentless rhythm of thrusting into one another.

Claudia was the first to cum moaning between Leena’s breasts, and stilling her hand but that didn’t stop Leena she just road Claudia’s fingers hard. It took a while for Claudia to recover but as soon as she did she pushes another finger into Leena causing her to cum hard and to prevent herself from screaming Leena bit on Claudia’s shoulder.

Claudia held Leena close as she came never wanting to let go, when Leena let out a content sigh Claudia moved them to the inside of the bed so that they could snuggle. “What’s the down side to the mistletoe?” asks Leena all of a sudden, “We are bond together as one now, you hurt I hurt, I hurt you hurt” replies Claudia with nothing but love in her voice no regret nothing, so Leena leaves it at that.

The next morning Leena and Claudia got up and made breakfast for everyone, Pete’s nose led him to the kitchen before his body was even awake. Myka and Helena got up after Pete woke them up by banging on their door.

Pete, Myka, Helena, Leena and Claudia all sat around the table eating breakfast while laughing and joking. “Oh darling I forgot to tell you last night, seeing as how we were so tired, I have been reinstated as a warehouse agent once more” says Helena.

Myka takes a moment to process the information before attacking Helena with a kiss, “Leena is back, H.G is home for good, man all it right again in the world.” Says Pete, before going back to stuffing his face.

**Author's Note:**

> The End  
> This is how the story should have ended happy endings all around. Hope you guys enjoy.  
> To anyone even thinking of flaming me for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Till next time have fun dreams  
> This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and FF(dot)net


End file.
